The Choosen One
by Marguerite Wanna be
Summary: With the return of the Choosen one, another member of the group turns out to be another reincarnated soul.
1. Default Chapter

The Chosen One.  
MWB.  
  
Summary: With the return of Morigan, another member of the group turns out to be another reincarnated soul.   
  
Disclaimer: Newline owns the chacters, I own the story. (Short and Sweet, just like my fics;))  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ack!" Marguerite sceeched as the cold metel of the stethascope press againest her large belly.   
  
Veronica grinned at the older womans protests and looked over her shoulder at Challenger who stood in the doorway of Marguerite's room, ever since the resident hunter and heiress had tied the knot started a family, Challenger had deemed it inappropiate for him examine the woman seeing as how he wasn't really a doctor, and it had been decided that only other person in the treehouse able to care for the young woman was the other woman in the house, Veronica.   
  
Marguerite frowned and crossed her arms over her stomach, "I don't know what you laughing at," she grumbled.   
  
"I'm smiling because even though we've done this probly 50 times, you still squirm," Veronica said grinning more, and moving Marguerite's hands from wear they rested.   
  
Marguerite 'squirmed' again as Veronica continued to move the warming stethascope, "Can't we just get on to the part were you use your hands?" she questioned hopefully.   
  
Veronica sighed this was the question she was asked every time, "No, Marguerite, I keep telling you that this part is as important as your favorite part," Veronica finsihed her statement just she finished that part of the checkup, grinning at Marguerite's loud sigh Veronica began her questioning, "Have you been feeling dizzy?" was the first.   
  
"Veronica we live in the same house, a very small house, if I had been feeling dizzy you would've known, after all, you won't let me out of your site," came the usaul reply, and soft mutter.   
  
Veronica grinned once more, the questions and answers had almost become repetive, "Alright next question, Any morning sickness?".   
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes, "Veronica once again, we live under the same roof, and besides I haven't been sick for about the last month, Veronica do we really have to do this?" the heiress asked unconciously tracing soothing patterns on her belly.   
  
"Just one more Marguerite. Have you been sleeping alright?" Veronica asked letting one of her hands rest the idle one of Marguerite's.   
  
"Veronica since John and Ned went hunting, two days ago, we've been sleeping in the same room," was Marguerite unusaul yet typical response.   
  
"Believe me I know," Veronica said playfully teasing the woman.  
  
"What!?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"You, snore," Veronica replied touching Marguerite's nose with her index finger.   
  
"I do not snore!" Marguerite exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Challenger left the two woman to there playful bantering, to check the elavator and see who was coming up, it was more then likely the men returning but.............., 'Better safe then sorry,' he thought. Challenger approached the elavator with caution when he spotted it.......He stopped in his tracks and looked again. What was that doing there? How did it get there? He moved slowly foward, and peered at it thoughtfully. Well what would it hurt if I took a closer look?...... Challenger entered the elavator and picked up the piece of paper that had took up residence on the floor of the elavator, he relized it was a letter and quickly read it.  
  
  
"Your men have been accosted while trespassing on sacred ground."  
  
  
That was it, that was all that that was written. "Veronica!" he called, deciding it might be best to not alarm Marguerite.   
  
"What is it, Challenger?" Veronica questioned comeing into the main room, the stethascope hanging loosley around her neck. "Take a look," was his only reply.  
  
Veronica took the piece of paper from Challengers hand and laid the stethascope down. She read it quickly, "What do we tell Marguerite?" was her first response.  
  
Challenger thought quietly for a moment before replying, "We don't even know if it's true,".  
  
"No, I don't suppose we do. Where did you find this?" Veronica asked, handing the note back to him.  
  
Challenger glanced at the note again before answering, "The elavator,".  
  
Veronica walked into the small cage and scanned it for any sign of tampering before hitting the release lever and going down. At that moment Marguerite emerged from her room, still buttoning the rough dress like outfit that had become her normal atire the past few monthes, "Where's Veronica going?" she asked buttoning the last button.  
  
For one of a few times in his life Challenger was momentarily at a loss for words, "She went to the swimming hole," he finally smoothly lied.  
  
Perhaps the fact that Marguerite was 6 monthes pregnant, or the fact that she had been on her way to the same supposed destination, or maybe just that she wasn't looking into George's eyes, and maybe even all of these reasons, Marguerite bought Challengers little white lie. "I think I'll join her," she stated calling the elavator back up, and snatching her rifle, which she had began carrying instead of her pistol, for obivious reasons.  
  
Veronica had heard the elavator called to return, she knew it could be Challenger, but she also knew it could also be Marguerite, when the later appeared Veronica wasn't sure if she was happy or sad, so she chose to appear to be happy. "Marguerite, I was just on my out,".  
  
"Yes, to the swimming hole, I thought I'd join you," Marguerite said believing all of Challengers story.  
  
Veronica frowned for a moment then smiled one of her brillantly beautiful smiles and aggreed that the older woman should join her, and with that said she quickly headed down the trail to the local 'pool'.  
  
Marguerite stood for awhile watching Veronica walk down the path and quickly followed, something was up, Marguerite could sense it in the younger womans countenance, there we're two people in the treehouse that she could allways catch when they were lying, and only 3 in her whole life, Adrienne Montclair her long dead friend, Lord John Roxton the man who had stolen her heart, and of course the young and impressionable jungle beauty Veronica.  
  
*********2468 ;) ************  
  
* 3 days later *  
  
Handsome Lord John Roxton awoke groggily, his arms, legs, and most all joints aching beyond belief, he slowly opened his eyes groaning from the pain that slight movement caused, and noticing the familar feel of dried blood on his face that cracked as he moved. "Bout' time you woke up," a familar voice said.  
  
Roxton groaned and moaned as he sat up or tried to sit his tied up body up, he flinched and tried to focus on the where the voice came from but all he saw was darkness, it took him a few moments before realizing that it was pitch black wherever they were, "Malone?" he finally replied to the voice.  
  
"In the flesh," was the young journlists reply as he moved to untie the hunter, who obiviously had much less practice with waking from the dark abyss of unconciousness.  
  
"Why aren't you tied? Where are we? and what happened?" Roxton fired the questions at his friend and hunting companin.  
  
Malone finished untieing the rather sloppy knots and as the rugged hunter rubbed his wrists began answering the questions, "First answer: These people tie bad knots, Second answer: I don't know, but it's some kind of cell by the looks of it, and third answer: We were attacked,".  
  
"So I noticed," Roxton said ruefully touching a deep gash on his forehead that had scabbed over atesting to the fact that they had been there awhile. Lord John Roxton the adventurerous hunter stumbled to his feet, his vision blurred, not by the darkness this time, but by the severe concusion that his attackers had given him.  
  
************************************************  
  
Veronica tripped over a tree root (for what seemed to be the 10th time in an hour) and landed in the mud with a splash. She lay there for a few minutes just letting the falling rain splash and splatter the mud around her, she'd been searching for the past two days for the MIA men, but she had found no sign of either one. Worse yet Margueurite had become more and more worried as the days passed and the men failed to show up. Finally pushing her self up till she sat on her legs she felt a tear stain it's way through the mud on her face, she touched the tear in surprise, she never cried, the first tear broke the dam and a cascade of tears followed. The sobs shook her body, as she cried for herself at loosing Ned, as she cried Marguerite for loosing Roxton. Finally drying her tears she got to her feet and made her down the path, as she approached the fork that would take her to the treehouse or the small pond that served as there watering/bathing hole, she opted to take the left fork to the pond, deciding to clean up before returning to dinner, to Marguerite.  
  
* That night *  
  
Veronica watched Marguerite toss and turn from the cot that had been placed in the hieress's room a week ago when the men had first gone hunting, Veronica lay on her side one arm tucked beneath her head keeping her head propped up as she wrestled with the different emotions that ran rampent through her, the feelings of guilt, of remorse, regret and frustration.   
  
* Marguerite's dream*  
  
John Roxton stood ramrod straight as a member of some tribe faced him, knife in hand, the native's intent clear, to kill John. John's intent also clear, to not flinch in the face of death. With a sickening war cry the native warrior plunged the knife into the heart of Lord John Roxton.  
  
Marguerite sat up with a scream, tears streaming down her face as yet another horrible nightmare displayed her husbands demise. Veronica was instantly at her side, and Marguerite's face instantly buried in the golden haired woman's shoulder.  
  
"Shhhhhh, it's alright, it was just a dream," Veronica cooed quietly, rocking the destraught woman.  
  
Marguerite sat up (as best as she could considering) and let the tears slow to the occasional drip, "I know it was just a dream, Veronica, but it seemed so real," she said admently.  
  
Veronica gently pulled the older womans dark curly abounding hair to the side and began gently massageing the woman's shoulders, "Sure it seemed real, but it wasn't. The boys are late thats all," she said just as admently, as Marguerite leaned into the massage.  
  
Marguerite sighed as the knots were slowly worked out, "Veronica believe it or not, admit or not, I know when your lying,".  
  
Veronica kept up her ministrations as she answered, "Marguerite, your right, I can't lie to you,".  
  
Marguerite turned to face the jungle beauty, "What do you know?" she asked.  
  
"3 days ago we found a note...........," Veronica began, shifting so she could once again calm the older woman with a gentle massage, as she sat crosslegged she related the story, all of it.  
  
**************  
  
"And then I returned, and here we are," Veronica finished the story a few minutes later.  
  
Marguerite felt fresh tears sting her eyes, "Where are they?" she asked taking one Veronica's hands from her shoulder in her own.  
  
Veronica sighed she'd known this question would be forthcoming, "Marguerite, I'm telling you the truth, I really don't know. I mean there are so many 'sacred' places," Veronica couldn't help the tears that threatened to fall, her eyes glistening she cupped one of Marguerite's cheeks, "We will find them,".  
  
Marguerite bit her bottem lip, "I know, but when?".  
  
Veronica didn't respond - what could she say? - she simply pulled the woman into a easy embrace, before tucking her in and returning to own bed.  
  
****************  
  
A man approaches a heavily guarded hut, he's tall, dark and handsome, with blond hair, he wears a white sleeveless shirt and leather pants like, and has a sword strapped to his waist, he gestures to the guards who step aside and let him enter.  
  
Roxton and Malone flinch and cover there eyes as the sudden sunlight blinds them, the light is cut off as a form appears in the doorway. "Get up," the figuere roughly says.  
  
Roxton and Malone stumble to there feet, and walk towards the man, but Roxton suddenly stumbles falling to the ground unconcious. Malone quickly checks for a pulse, he finds one to his relief, then he realizes that Roxton must have a concusion, Malone curses himself under his breath, he should have known!  
  
The man steps foward wary of a trick, "What's wrong with him?" he asks a hand on his sword.  
  
"He has a concussion, he needs a doctor," Malone tells the man.  
  
The stranger kneels next to the Lord, satisfied that his injury is real he calls for a guard.  
The guard enters bowing slightly to the man, "Take this man to the shaman," with that said the guard half drags half carries Roxton out of the hut and to another.  
  
Malone stands, "Who are you? what do want?" he asks as the man 'helps' him out the door.  
  
The tall stranger gives Malone a shove which lands him in the dust, with a laugh the man begins talking, "Tie him up!" he first yells to one of the remaining guards, "Now to answer your questions, my name is Resin, leader of my people the Monik. All we want is our preitess Morigan and her assistant V'Ronika to return, which shall be shortly," looking down at the human Resin sneers then picks him up and forces him to walk.  
  
**************************  
  
Challenger walks into the kitchem trying his best to be cheerful, "Veronica!" he says when he spots the jungle woman coming from Marguerite's room, "When did you get back?".  
  
Veronica makes her way into the kitchen, "I got back last night, I was at dinner, but you were in your lab so........" she trails off leaving her meaning clear.  
  
Challenger clears his throat and whispers quietly, "Did you find anything?".  
  
"No, and you can stop whispering, I told her last night," Veronica tells him throwing a log on the fire.  
  
Challenger hands her the skillet, "Do you think that was wise?" he questions as she gestures for the eggs, ignoring her he continues talking, "I mean you don't want to worry her," Veronica opens her mouth to ask for the eggs but again Challenger continues talking, "Though I suppose that now that she knows we can all go searching,".  
  
Veronica taps her foot a few times before blurting out, "Challenger will you please! hand the eggs," Challenger jumps slightly at her tone and hands over the eggs, then makes his way to his lab.  
  
Listening to Challenger tinker in his lab made Veronica quirk a smile, albiet a small one, "What are you smiling at?" asks a rather upset heiress as she emerges from her room still dressed in her cotten night gown.  
  
Veronica let her smile drop as she glanced at the extremly upset woman before her, 'Maybe Challenger was right,' she thought, 'Maybe I shouldn't have told her,', "I think we're going out to search today," she began setting a cup of tea that had taken the place of coffee a few monthes earlier.  
  
Sighing Marguerite took the cup and sipped at carefully, "Good, how long?" she asked setting the cup down.  
  
"Till breakfast is ready?" Veronica teased hoping to get a smile, she didn't, "Right well maybe a day or so,".  
  
"Good I'll go pack," Marguerite said standing.  
  
"Breakfast wil be ready in 15 minutes," Veronica called after her.  
  
****************  
  
Malone found himself once again regaining conciousness and tied up, though this time it was daylight and he was outside, "Good to see you awake Neddy boy," Roxton called to him from a few feet away where he was simarily tied.  
  
"Roxton! your head," was the first thing out of Malone's mouth as he noticed that his older compainion no longer had the wide gash on his forehead.  
  
"Yes well it appears as though there shaman know's a thing or two about healing," Roxton told the man.  
  
"Do you think they'll come looking for us?" Malone asked sobering the conversation, "We've been gone over a week, we were supposed to be back three days ago,".  
  
Roxton looked down his mind going to Marguerite and there unborn baby, "They'll find us Malone, they will,".  
  
***********************  
  
Challenger had point while Veronica stayed by Marguerite's side during there trek through the jungle, Marguerite swatted at a fly on her kneck, "When we find those men, I'll kill em'," she stated in a very unladylike fashion.  
  
Veronica inwardly chuckled at the older woman's anger, "Now Marguerite," came Challenger's voice upahead.  
  
Marguerite didn't respond, the trek was begining to get to her, "Challenger let's take a break," Veronica called noticing this. Without a word Marguerite sat down a log and took a drink from the canteen Veronica offered her. "I'm going to scout a camp site, I'll be back," she told them before heading off into the jungle.   
  
  
Veronica made her way through the thick underbrush when she heard it, voices. Slipping silently through the jungle she saw it a large village, she noticed a heavily guarded hut and two men being dragged towards it, she gasped, she recognized the two men, they were Lord John Roxton and  
Ned Malone. She turned to run back and get the others, but was stopped by a group of 4 men, how they had snuck up on her she did not know, one made a move towards her, she plunged her knife into his heart and lept over him kicking him in the head as flew over him, she made a spiralling dive between the others, dropping into a roll she hopped up and took off running, to her relief she heard no sounds of a pursuer.  
  
"No," Resin said to one of his men who had taken off after Veronica, "V'Ronika will return to us and perhaps when she does she will bring Morigan with her,".  
  
*******************  
  
Rushing back into camp out of breath from her run Veronica struggles out the words, "Village.....they are there," gasping out the words Veronica sits heavily on a log.  
  
Approaching Veronica, Marguerite hands her a canteen and sits beside her, "Roxton and Malone, you know where they are?" at Veronica's nod Marguerite continues, "Where?".  
  
"Not far," Veronica says after taking a deep slug of water, her breathing slowed to near normal, "We'll go back at dark and attempt a rescue,".  
  
Marguerite and Challenger share a look, by the high voice and high strung actions it was obivious that Veronica was definately anxious. Marguerite quickly stood and walked after Veronica.  
  
  
Veronica quickly made her way a short distance into the jungle, spoting a large tree that spread it's branches halfway up, she quickly scaled it and made herself comfortable in a nitch, deciding that she plently of time before dark she let herself doze off and thereor she didn't see Margeurite walk beneath the tree and then move on having not spotting the younger woman.  
  
Marguerite made her way through the jungle looking for Veronica, occasionally calling her name, but to no avail, finally taking a seat on a fallen log, "So you going to take break and stop kicking me?" she playfully asked her stomach, but that was she got out before she felt the sharp end of a spear in her back, groaning she quickly raised her hands. She was hauled to her feet and lead back the way she had came.  
  
******************************  
  
Veronica stirred from her position still in the tree, figuering that Marguerite and Challenger will be worried about her, she decides to head back, carefully making her down the tree she heads back to where she left them, only to find Challenger, "Where's Marguerite," Veronica questions.  
  
Challenger looks puzzled, "Isn't she with you?".  
  
"No," Veronica answers, "Why would she be?".  
  
Challenger grabs his pack and Margeruerite's, "She went after you when you first left," he says picking up the rifle that belongs to Marguerite and his own.  
  
"I haven't seen her," Veronica says as she grabs her own pack, and then heads in the direction first took.  
  
  
Marguerite struggled against the rope that tied her hands together, the knots were a bit sloppy and normally she wouldn't have any trouble slipping them, but right now carying an extra few pounds it wasn't all that easy, her captors halted and mutter amongst themselves, in english Marguerite notes, but to low for her too hear.  
  
Veronica motions to Challenger to halt, "What is it?" he questions in a whisper.  
  
"A group of men, dressed simarily to the ones who attacked me, they have Marguerite," she then whispers into Challengers ear and then heads boldly into the clearing.  
  
Marguerite spotted Veronica before her captors, she let out a sigh of relief if any one could get her out of this mess it would be Veronica. Finally the men see Veronica, one charges at her, sparring a glance towards Challenger, she thrust out her hand fingers wide spread she says calmly, "Be gone," with a loud crack the man falls face first at her feet. The others cower, then look at Marguerite then back at Veronica, then they sudenly drop there weapons, fall to there kneess and begin bowing to the women. One stood and quickly went to Marguerite and sliced through her bonds with knife he had picked up, his task done he throws the knife back and quickly bows.  
  
Marguerite walks quickly to Veronica, who unconciously steps in front her, "Who are they?" Veronica asks the 'choosen one'.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," Marguerite softly says back, "Nice trick by the way,".  
  
Veronica quickly unsheaths her knife very wary of these people, "Couldn't have done it without Challenger," she tells Marguerite as she backs her way towards the professor, and expert shot.  
  
Without warning a another man steps from the bushes behind the backing women, Challenger firmly tied and gagged, "Morigan, V'Ronka I knew you would return," whipping around Veronica nearly stabs Challenger but pulls back in time, "Who are you!?" she asks recognizing him from the eariler attack. "I am Resin, the leader of your people Morigan, of course now that your here they are yours. I realize my time has come to step down, and I see that you have brougt a new leader for your people," he says gesturing to Marguerite's stomach.  
  
Marguerite's hands protectivily go to her stomach, "Wha...what?".  
  
Resin laughs, "I have always heard that you had a sense of humor, that was quite a feet by the way, V'Ronkia, though I do wish you would leave my men alive insted of killing them, I realize you're doing your job as protecter of Morigan, but couldn't just knock em' out?" he asks her hopefully.  
  
Not understanding, but knowing that it's the mistaken Idenity that's saving right now Veronica goes along, "Well of course I'm sorry, just doing my job," she says with a laugh.  
  
Resin laughs right along with her, "I found this man hiding back there, thought I'd save you the trouble of dealing with him," Resin quite helpfully states gesturing towards Challenger, "Now come we'll go to your village and there we shall await the birth of our new leader. V'Ronika as you are the ever present allaround assistant and the only allowed to touch Morigan, you will of course be delivering the child, yes," Resin states more then asks.  
  
Veronica's smile freezes then falls, her eyes widen, "I.aa.......um..... I guess so,".  
  
Resin laughs, "I see that Morigan's humor rubs off, tell me the supplies you'll be needing and I'll have them prepared and brought to the palace,".  
  
"Palace?" Marguerite asks.  
  
"Of course, preistess, your palace has been untouched, except for maintenance of course," Resin replies, the getures to his men to get up, when they do he hands over Challenger, "Put him with the other two. We will present them as sacrifice to Morigan, at dawn!" with that he turns leads the way to the village, Marguerite and Veronica following sharing apprehensive looks.  
  
*****************  
  
Resin lead the two women through the streets of the village, they turned a corner and before them stood a highly contrasting structure, a insanely huge palace. "You palace, Morigan, just as you had it built 350 years ago, left as you left it oh so long ago," Resin stated.  
  
"350 years?" Marguerite said her eyes quite wide.  
  
"Of course, preistess, come I'll escort you to your room," Resin replied leading the way up the steps to the massive doorway, with ease Resin pushes the large 5ft. thick door open and leads them.  
  
Marvleing at the perfectly ballenced doors Veronica asks a question, "How long has V'Ron......uh have I known Morigan?".  
  
Resin laughs but answers none the less, as he leads them into the entryway and up a set of stairs, "Well you knew her all of 25 years -you're hole life- when you were killed in your dutys, because of her grief Morigan died a week later, but not before she promised her soul would return   
one day, and of of course yours V'Ronika," he finished as he opened an oak door at the top of the stair case and lead them.  
  
Veronica whilsted lowly as she saw the room, with two large canopy beds on either side of the large room, with matching spreads and satin sheets, not to mention the fluffy feather pillows and mattress they were sure to be comfortable, "You find your room sutable?" Resin asked the women staying in the doorway while the girls walked in.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Marguerite questioned noticing that he stayed in out of the room.  
  
"Of course not preistess, as you well know it is forbidden for any but yourself and V'Ronika to enter your bedchamber," Resin hastily replied.  
  
"Of course Resin I was just testing you," Marguerite covered quickly, "By the way Resin, about this sacrfice tomorow, it really isn't necessary," Marguerite told him hoping that her apparent power in this place could save her husband, Malone and Challenger.  
  
"Oh but preistess after all these years of not being with your people......" Resin beganbut was cut off Veronica.  
  
"She said forget it," she stated calmly.  
  
Resin bowed deeply his eyes wide, "Of course! I appologize, I meant no disrespect," with that he quickly left.  
  
"I think you scared him," Marguerite told her laughing.   
  
Veronica shook her head feeling lightheaded, "What do you mean?" she asked sitting on the edge of one of the beds.  
  
Marguerite took a seat beside still grinning, "Come on Veronica, you told him to forget it,".  
  
Veronica shook her head again and put a hand to her forehead, I don't remember doing that Marguerite,".  
  
Marguerite's smile fell, "You don't suppose........nah," she finished shaking her head.  
  
"What?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Well, it really didn't sound like you, I mean it, maybe it really was this V'Ronika," the heiress told her standing.  
  
***************  
  
"George!" Roxton exclaimed as the familar figure of the older profesor was thrown into there hut. Malone quickly joined him at the professors side as they helped him sit up.  
  
"There you two are! we've been searching for you," was Challenger response.  
  
Roxton rolled his eyes, "Good to see you too George," Challenger grunted out a laugh as he stood.  
  
"You said we, Challenger is Marguerite around?" Roxton anxiously asked the older man.  
  
Rubbing his back Challenger replied, "They seem to think that Marguerite and Veronica are there reincarnated leaders and that Marguerite has brought them a new leader, namely your child,"  
  
"WHAT!" Roxton exclaimed incredulus.  
  
"Shush man! You want to bring those guards running in here?" Challenger quieted him quickly.  
  
"What do you mean they think our baby is there new leader, it isn't even born yet!" Roxton said in a hushed yell.  
  
****************  
  
Marguerite was thoughly inspecting the rubies in the bed post when a knock sounded, "Enter," Veronica called. The door opened to reveal Resin who stayed one again outside the door, in his hands he carried some kind clothing.  
  
"Preistess, V'Ronika, dinner will be served in an hour, I took the liberty of bringing up some of your clothing. And preistess I had yours taken out to accomadate our leader," he said bowing gracefully and handing over the cloths Veronica who had come to the door, seeing that was not about to set foot in the room.  
  
Veronica smiled and nodded her thanks, as soon as the door closed she dropped the clothes like a sack of potatoes and muttered, "We don't intend to stay,".  
  
Marguerite grinned at the womans words, "Now Veronica, if we want to save the men we have to stay," with that Marguerite stood and rummaged through the heap of clothing before pulling out a a colorful garment and tossed it to Veronica, she then pulled a simaler garment out for herself.  
  
  
Marguerite gasped in amazement as Resin led them into the dinning room -which was more like an house in it's size- then she spotted the table and the food that covered it, there was enough to feed the intire queens army! "The feast is acceptable?" Resin aksed hurridly, mistaking her gasp to be one of dissaprovel.  
  
"No not all, Resin it's perfect," Veronica responded before Marguerite could.  
  
"I see you still do the talking for Morigan," Resin replied, smiling in either relief or at his observation Veronica wasn't sure.  
  
"Yes a habit I've been trying to break her of," Marguerite said sending a glare towards Veronica.  
  
**************  
  
Malone groused at the white slop in his hewn out bowl, after the few days they had been there he still didn't like the tastless stuff they were given as food three times a day.  
  
"Fascinating, it seems to include different vitimens and minerals not to mention several herbs all good for the body," George Challenger crowed from the back of hut.  
  
Roxton rolled his eyes, "Leave it to George Challenger to be able to taste all those things in a tatseless goop,"  
  
"At least they give us light with this goop," Malone said gesturing to the torch that was placed in the hut every mealtime.  
  
"This really is very nurtricious (sp?)," Challenger said continuing his lecture on the stuff, "I wouldn't be surprised if this was better then the stuff they eat themsleves,"  
  
"Challenger," Roxton began, "We really don't care,".  
  
"Sorry, old man," the professor appologized.  
  
"No, no it's ok Challenger, it's just this place it's starting to get to me," Roxton standing up begining to pace.   
  
********************  
  
Marguerite sighed and leaned back in her chair, letting her hands fall protectivily onto her stomach, "Oh, I'm stuffed," she exclaimed pushing her plate away.  
  
"I can see that," Veronica replied teased,.  
  
"I've taken the liberty of preparing a hot bath," Resin stated walking into the room.  
  
Marguerite eargly stood, "Well then let's not let it go to waste,".  
  
Resin smiled, "This way," he led them to a large door and opened it, inside there was large steaming pool, that could probly hold 20 maybe 30 people.  
  
"It's huge!" Veronica exclaimed.  
  
"Of course," was Resin only reply before he bowed and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
Marguerite quickly peeled out of her clothes and slipped in, "Oh, Veronica it's hot, I mean really hot!" she told jungle girl who just known begining to undress.  
  
"Your not kidding!" Veronica said dipping toe into the water then suberging her whole body.  
Sinking her whole body in Veronica let rest fall back and rest on the edge. "Marguerite, tell me all of this isn't somehow familar," she said closing her eyes and relaxing.  
  
"You feel it too," the heiress stated.  
  
"Yes, somehow I know all of this, the village, the palace even the bedroom, it's like.....it's like deju ve, but on a grander scale then I've ever experianced," Veronica replied.  
  
"I fell the same thing, when Resin made that comment about you talking for me, I realized it too, but you only started that when we arrived," Marguerite commented, "And the weird thing is, everything you've said for me have been the exact words I would have used,"  
  
Before she could reply the door opened and a man stepped in, gasping the two women 


	2. 

A/N: Because of technical difficulties this is in two parts.  
  
  
  
  
ducked farther into the water untill all that remained above was there eyes, "I am not here to hurt you. I know you are not Morigan and V'Ronika, not the right ones anyway," he stated smiling.  
  
"And you would be?" Veronica asked suspiciously, rising out of the water, but stopping when her shoulders broke the surface.  
  
He grinned at her, 'Her beauty was not imagined' he thought before replying, "My name is Timen, I'm here to return you to your world,".  
  
"What did you mean, 'not the right ones'?" Marguerite spoke up.  
  
"I meant, you are reincarnations of Morigan and her assistant V'Ronika, however you are not the ones to lead us, the legends clearly state that you will return to lead, not bring us a new leader," came the reply.  
  
Veronica was the one to state the obvious, "Resin seems to think we are, regardless of the legends,".  
  
"Resin is fool!" Timen snorted, "He may be leader, but only because he killed the last rightful leader. He knows your the not right ones, he intends to allow you to give birth, once your child is born he'll no doubt kill it, claiming it as fate, that he is to remain the leader," Timen told them calmly.  
  
Marguerite unconciously let her hands cover her stomach protectivly. "Your lying!" Veronica told him flat out.  
  
Timen knoded slightly, "Perhaps I am, wait and see, but watch Resin, he won't hesitate to put a knife in your back, either one of you, if you realize the truth ask anyone where to find me," with that he turned and left.  
  
Veronica jumped out of the water as soon as the door closed and threw on the clothes that still lay in a pile, "You believe him?" she asked Marguerite who was dressing as well.  
  
"He seemed pretty sure of himself," she replied joining Veronica and leaving the room heading for the door to there room.  
  
**********************  
  
Malone finally turned away from the door, when the 'cook' had come to retrieve the bowls he had left the torch this time, giving him all the light needed to inspect the lock on the door.  
  
"Well?" Roxton asked him hopefully.  
  
"Well, it's definatly a lock, whether or not I can pick it from the inside and before the sacrifice tomorrow that I don't know," Malone said while rummaging through his pockets for the nail he kept around for just this sort of sitution, pulling it out he went to work.  
  
Roxton watched him hopeing praying with all his might that the reporter could do it and get them out, then they could rescue the girls and get out of here, suddenly a snap came from the door and it opened! Quickly rushing to one side he motioned for Ned to move to the other, quickly in place they awaited the guards arrival.   
  
The guards leaned in on there guard, they each met a boot in the face, they fell to the ground Roxton and Malone quickly caught them and dragged them into the hut, Challenger -who had watched from the back of the hut- came foward, "Good work you two, now let's get to that palace and find Marguerite and Veronica," with a nod Roxton led the way Challenger in the middle and Malone bringing up the rear, the younger men had armed them selves with the guards the swords, while Challenger took a knife from one of them.  
  
  
Timen paced, he knew he would be caught sooner or later, leaving the torch in the hut when he'd retrieved the bowls had been a good move, he was certin that the men, as able bodied as they were, would find a way out with the light, now if he could only get the other two to believe him.  
  
Marguerite didn't bother going to bed only changed back into her clothes and Veronica she noticed did the same, "Veronica about Timen said, you don't think he could have been right do you?" she asked nervously.  
  
Veronica sat beside the woman and wrapped a arm around her shoulders, "Marguerite even if what he said was true I'll get you out of here before he can harm you or your baby,".  
  
"But what about the men?" Marguerite asked, just as the door opened.  
  
"What about us?" Roxton asked with a grin, coming into the room followed by Challenger and Malone.  
  
"Roxton!" Marguerte exclaimed throwing her arms around his kneck.  
  
"Marguerite," Roxton said -not quite as loud Marguerite- embracing her, careful not hug her to tightly, planting a quick kiss on her lips he got down to business. "The leader is planning on killing you, you had two guards at your door and several along the way," he informed the women.  
  
"Timen was right," Veronica said poking her head into the hallway, her knife drawn, she noticed two guards on the floor laying in pools of there own blood, and two more farther down the hallway.  
  
"Who's Timen?" Challenger asked.  
  
"A friend we never knew we had," Marguerite replied.  
  
Roxton quickly led the way into the hallway his sword ready for action, rounding a bend a guard looked up from where he was checking a fallen comrad, he charged Roxton his sword drawn. Roxton dodged the sword and planted his fist firmly into his face, "Never mess with a Roxton," he muttered shaking hand as the man slumped to the floor.   
  
"That's right," Marguerite murmed planting a foot in his side as she passed.  
  
Veronica held in her laugh at Marguerite, then she saw him, Resin stepping from the shadows a crossbow rady to fire aimed at Marguerite.  
  
Roxton saw Resin and the crossbow at the same time Veronica did, "Malone," Roxton said laying his sword on the ground and standing his hand held high, Malone quickly did the same. Challenger useing Malone and Roxton as cover slipped Veronica the knife he held in his hand, Veronica clasped both her knife and the one Challenger gave her in her hands, she'd only have one shot taking a deep breath she threw. Both knifes landed squarely in his chest with a thud, he fell but not before he released the arrow, Marguerite stunned, didn't move, Veronica shoved her way foward and snatched arrow from midair right in front of Marguerite's face.   
  
Veronica pulled the arrow down and looked at, "How'd I do that?.  
  
Marguerite just gulped, "I don't know, but I'm glad you did,".  
  
"Enough talk, let's move!" Roxton told them a little amazed himself, for while Veronica had shown skill and agility in fights before, this was something new.  
  
  
The streets were dark and empty, and the explorers had no trouble making it out of the nightmare and into the jungle.  
  
Turning around to look back at the village Marguerite gasped, before her very eyes the village was dissapating into a thick mist and Timen, though a bit fuzzy, was waving and saying something, straining Marguerite heard his last words, "I'll see you again," and then he was gone, the village with him.  
  
"What is it?" Veronica asked her.  
  
Marguerite looked towards the woman, "Um..... nothing," Marguerite turned and looked back at the empty valley.  
  
Veronica shrugged, puzzeled at heiress odd behavior, "Well come on we'd best catch up,".  
  
Marguerite went ahead, Veronica glanced back over her shoulder and to her surprise the village was no longer there, she studied it for a moment then at Marguerite call she turned and followed after the heiress, or was that preistess?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End!  
  
Feel free to E-Mail any comments.  
  
rox15us@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
MWB. 


End file.
